


No Other Reason

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop!Derek, M/M, deputy!Derek, pining!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has visited his father quite a lot for the past few week, and Stiles will maintain that there is no reason other than wanting his dad to eat healthy.</p><p>If he happens to run into the new Deputy, Derek Hale, well, that's complete coincidence, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Reason

“Hello again, Stiles.” The deputy sighed as Stiles came up to the front desk. She gave him a look as he shot her as innocent a grin as possible.

“Hi. Just bringing my dad some dinner,” Stiles said as he held up the take-out bag - that had as healthy of food in it that one could get with take-out. 

“For the fourth time this week, I see,” the deputy said with a pointed look as she picked up the phone to let the Sheriff know his son was there to see him. 

“Well, you know how he gets,” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. “If he doesn’t have someone there to nag him and monitor what he eats, then he’ll just eat junk food that he’s not supposed to eat in the first place and then I have to get on his case and then he gets grumpy and it isn’t pretty." 

"Right, and this wouldn’t have anything to do with the new deputy your father hired a week and a half ago, would it?” The deputy asked as she hung up the phone and buzzed Stiles in. 

“Pff, wh-what? Ha, what are you talking about? What new deputy?” Stiles pulled a confused face and she shook her head with a laugh.

“Move that butt along now, Stiles. And Deputy Hale is back with a suspect in a mugging right now, so you’ll probably have to wait to see him,” she said with a smirk.

“Okay, I don’t appreciate what you’re implying. I don’t even know who you’re talking about,” Stiles sniffed, walking away with his head held high, ignoring the laughter of his father’s deputy as he closed the door behind him. 

As he’s about to open the door to his father’s office, he sees Derek - Deputy Hale, not Derek, _Deputy Hale,_ Stiles get it together, you idiot - leaving the interrogation room down the hall.

His feet move before he can stop himself and he’s calling out to Der-Deputy Hale with a wide grin on his face. 

Derek turned at Stiles calling him and then he gives Stiles a soft smile as he approaches Derek. “Hello, Stiles.” 

“Hi,” Stiles said breathlessly, then clears his throat and blushes, looking down at his feet. “So, um…how are you?”

“Pretty much the same as I was the other day when you saw me,” Derek said, still smiling softly, looking at Stiles like he was a silly little kid he was indulging.

And Stiles hated that. He wasn’t a kid. He was a senior in high school, he’d just turned 18, and he’d already had sex, thank you very much. And he very much liked Derek. That way. And he didn’t want Derek to see him in the way he so obviously saw him. As his bosses kid. Not as a man that he would be interested in kissing and going out on dates with and maybe more, like sex. Stiles would very much like to have the sex with Derek.

“That’s good. That’s great,” Stiles straightened up, making his face go serious and hopefully mature. Definitely mature. “So how are you adjusting to Beacon Hills?”

“Ah, well, I used to live here years ago, so it isn’t too hard. Although it feels a little weird to be back,” Derek said as he started to walk down the hall, Stiles following him eagerly but trying to be casual about it, or to at least look casual. 

“Right, well, you know what would make it a little less weird? If you make some friends. Go out for some drinks. Socialize. Maybe even go out on a date,” Stiles shrugged, making a wide gesture of nonchalance - he was all about being nonchalant - and almost hitting Derek in the face with the bag of take-out he still had in his left hand. “Shit, sorry.”

Derek just laughed quietly and said it was okay. “And maybe I will…” Derek trailed off as he made it to the small bullpen where a few other deputies were sitting at their desks, turning to Stiles. “Make some friends, I mean. Go out. Be social.”

Derek looked a little bit pained at the thought, but Stiles found himself smiling anyway. “And what about a date?” And immediately wanted to take it back because _could you be more obvious, Stiles._

Derek tilted his head to the side and gave Stiles a long, considering look - he even raked his eyes down Stiles’ body - and Stiles maybe blushed a lot and felt the heat in his cheeks and the blood pounding in his ears. 

Then Derek smirked. “I’ll consider it.”


End file.
